


Heats Are A Bitch In Harran

by Nezuneotoki



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alpha Kyle Crane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Decapitation, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rahim Aldemir, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Rutting, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: Rahim really shouldn't have left the tower with the charges, especially considering he was an omega.





	Heats Are A Bitch In Harran

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely needed a Dying Light A/B/O dynamic fic.

“Faster Rahim they’re gaining!” Omar shouted frantically.

Rahim panted heavily as he ran, mentally urging his legs to move faster as to outrun the infected chasing after them. Their plan had gone south when a couple of virals unexpectedly found them on the overpass. They managed to take them out, but the noise had attracted a rather large horde of infected nearby and were now after them.

In the rush of racing away there was a sudden thud followed by a painful outburst.

Rahim instantly whipped around and paled when he saw that Omar lying there, clutching his knee. He had tripped. “Omar!” he made to help the beta only to skid to a grinding halt as the horde reached him first.

“Omar!” Rahim cried out but it was in vain. 

The beta’s terrified screams rang out as the infected crowded him and began feasting on his flesh.   
  
Not wanting to suffer the same fate Rahim clambered on top of a nearby bus. Ignoring his dying friend’s pained cries, he called out for help on his radio.   
  
“Help! Anybody, I need help!”

  
“Rahim?” His blood ran cold when Crane answered, but quickly pushed the feeling away. He was in such a dire situation that he didn’t care if Crane reprimanded him. He needed help and he needed it now. 

  
He panicked, “Crane…we messed up. Bad. We got caught on the overpass and—"

  
“Okay listen, I want you to hide in the train yard and wait for me. I’ll be there soon.” The operative interjected.

  
Rahim nodded, forgetting for a moment that Crane couldn’t see him as dread clouded his thinking.   
Looking back at where Omar was, the horde paid no mind to him as they gorged on the now lifeless body. Taking advantage of the distraction Rahim carefully climbed down all while keeping an eye on the infected. He didn’t want to get bitten or die because of his own stupidity. He quietly made his way over to the edge and peered over, eyeing the roof of one of the train yard buildings. He would’ve stayed on the bus had he thought he could be quiet enough.

  
He angled his position to jump when a familiar sensation stopped him. He groaned as a burning heat enveloped his quivering form. 

_‘Shit! Not now!’_ he thought frantically. 

His body froze when he felt something wet and viscous run down his leg. His head snapped to the horde and paled.

To his horror, the infected alphas that had been sidetracked were now staring at him with predatory gazes. They lunged after him as fast as they could, their movement kicking Rahim into full flight mode. 

Without even so much as a glance, Rahim jumped off the overpass and onto the metal roof. He wasted no time in running across it, no longer caring how loud he was. He glanced back to check on the infected when his footing slipped, sending him careening off the roof with a yelp. His body Instinctively tucked itself into a roll just before he hit the ground to minimize the impact.

  
Hissing in pain due to both the fall and unbearably rising heat, Rahim staggered to his feet and turned around to watch as the biters following him fell to their deaths. A relieved smile played across his lips before he headed for safety. 

  
Out of immediate danger he slowly trudged his way to the most secure train yard when another wave of heat consumed him. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the loud moan that accompanied the sensation, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. He stumbled on once it subsided, but only managed to get ten feet before he heard a loud, raspy roar that could only come from a recently infected human.   
He turned around only to confirm his fears as a strong looking alpha, male viral sprinted towards him.

“Fuck!” he swore, taking off at top speed to avoid the viral at all costs. He panted heavily as he ran, cursing when more slick oozed out of him. 

  
The sweet aroma of the omega’s slick pumped the viral’s limbs full of adrenaline, becoming faster in his pursuit.

Looking back, Rahim panicked as he saw the viral closing in on him. 

  
He frantically scanned the area for higher ground, not liking all the infected alphas that were trying to lunge at him. Spotting a train car near a high telephone pole he hopped on a nearby empty trailer then jumped and scrambled up the side of a train car. Upon reaching the top he was promptly knocked down on his stomach by brute force. He hyperventilated as the viral ground into his backside while strong hands planted themselves on either side of his head, effectively trapping him.

  
The viral leaned in close and growled at him before grazing his razor-sharp teeth against the omega’s tan neck.

Rahim’s eyes widened, struggling to free himself from the viral’s clutches. 

The infected alpha growled menacingly at the unwanted response and loomed in closer, trying to use his scent to make the omega’s body react positively.

Rahim grimaced and gagged as he inhaled the alpha’s overwhelmingly strong scent. It was well known in Harran that the infected’s scents were repulsive and ineffective to the uninfected, although it wasn’t the same the other way around. The infected deemed both infected and uninfected scents very attractive. 

  
Rahim struggled more, desperately trying to crawl out from underneath the viral. The viral, however, was much stronger than he looked.

Angered, he grabbed Rahim’s arms and held them down as he growled relentlessly and rubbed his hard on against the omega.

  
Rahim quaked with apprehension, providing the infected alpha an opportunity. 

  
The viral wasted no more time as he poorly shredded Rahim’s clothes causing the other to scream and writhe as violently as possible. The viral paid no mind to the futile attempt of escape and instead focused on ripping at his own pants. The smell of arousal ceased the omega’s movements, only turning his head to the side to puke at the awful stench assaulting his nose. The alpha took the time to align himself and hovered over the exposed neck to bare his fangs, ready to bite down.

  
Rahim screwed his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain that would soon come as all hope vanished.

  
“Rahim!” a frantic voice cried out. 

  
Green eyes flew open as a murderous snarl was heard before something wet splattered all him. Rahim turned around in time to see a headless viral slump on top of him. The weight of the body had Rahim scrambling to get out from underneath it. Once he was free, he kicked it off the train car and watched it carefully, fearing that it would suddenly get up at any minute. It was only when blood pooled around the lifeless corpse that Rahim calmed down. 

  
“Are you…are you alright kid?” Crane panted heavily. The adrenaline that aided him in getting to Rahim in time was now receding. 

  
The omega turned his attention to him and noticed the bloody hatchet. “Yeah, thanks.” He replied with a relieved sigh. 

He then looked down and found the viral’s head that had been lopped off near the tracks.   
During this time Rahim felt more slick rush out of him, causing him to groan with frustration.

  
An abruptly soft growl made him flinch and look up. 

Green eyes filled with fright as they swiftly scanned the area for any other viral alphas. Another, much louder, growl brought his gaze to rest on the alpha before him whose eyes were squeezed shut. Rahim shivered as the sound resonated deep within him, slick seeping out once again. The sweet aroma filled the struggling alpha’s senses, making him snarl and quiver with restraint. 

  
“Go…” Crane muttered through gritted teeth. 

  
Resisting the urge to submit, Rahim stood on shaky legs and made to leave only to stop and turn back. “What about—”

  
“Just go!” he shouted, clenching the hatchet in his hand tightly to keep himself grounded. “H-head to the safe house across from here instead. It’ll be safer.” He added quickly, the urge to take the omega becoming more unbearable the longer he stood there.

  
When Rahim seemed reluctant to leave he glared. “I’ll be fine, just go!”

  
That sent the omega running, leaving Crane to turn away in means of controlling himself. He cursed loudly as he grabbed his throbbing erection through his shorts. Had he known that Rahim’s heat would start and send him into an early rut he would’ve sent someone else to rescue him.

  
The image of the viral about to mark him popped up instantly, making him shake his head.   
No, anyone else would’ve come too late. It was already a close call when he himself reached the viral. 

  
“Ahhh!” A sudden cry pulled the alpha back to reality. 

  
Rahim. He instantly bounded after the omega. 

  
Adrenaline filled his veins as he sprinted at top speed to catch up to the omega again. Rounding the corner of a small house he saw more alpha virals surrounding Rahim. To an inexperienced runner the situation was fatal, and Rahim wasn’t exactly a seasoned runner. Something snapped inside of Crane as he let out a vicious snarl. 

The virals and Rahim shifted their attention to him as well as some nearby infected. The snarl sent Rahim’s hormones into a frenzy and moaned as more slick gushed out while a rather intense wave of heat swallowed him. 

The alpha virals instinctively focused on the omega once again and made to grab him. Just as one barley made contact its hands were instantly chopped off by Crane’s hatchet. 

The alpha snarled menacingly as he ruthlessly hacked off limbs and heads with expert precision. 

  
Once all the virals dropped lifeless to the ground, Crane growled and pointed to a rather tall building behind them. “Get up there now!” he instructed harshly as he lacerated another pursuer.

  
Rahim didn’t hesitate to heed the alpha’s demand and flew up the flight of stairs that led to safety. Reaching the black and yellow caution bars he hastily climbed them and dropped into the small, gated balcony.

  
Crane huffed as he finished off the last of the infected. He briefly scanned the congested area before he deemed it safe enough to let his guard down. He headed up to the safe house where he made his way up the bars, but instead of climbing in he stayed put on the outside, balancing himself on a caution bar while gripping the gate tightly with his free hand. 

  
“Crane!” Rahim called out moving towards the gate.

  
“Don’t!”

  
Rahim stopped, groaning as his body grew hot with desire. “What…what are you doing? Hurry before more come.” He grit his teeth, trying to maintain what little self-restraint he had left.

  
Crane was silent for a moment before responding, “I…I need to leave…now.” 

  
Rahim could hear the urgency in his voice and ran up to the gate without hesitation and pleaded, “No, don’t leave me here alone!” he whimpered.

Had he been at the tower he could at least lock himself in his and Jade’s room and ride this out, but there was nothing here that he could use to help himself. That and the alpha he wanted was right here, in the same predicament as him.

  
He couldn’t let this chance slip away.

  
“Please.” He uttered, hoping his scent would persuade the operative.

  
The alpha bit his lip to stifle a moan as a surge of want pulsed through his veins. Rahim’s pleas had him rutting against gate as he tried to remain in control. He wanted nothing more to satiate his desires with the omega of his affections, but aside from the burning heat that was driving him he didn’t know if Rahim truly wanted this like he did.

  
The alpha was about to reply until soft growls caught his ears. He peered down below to see a small horde had gathered around the building while he was preoccupied. No doubt they were alphas from the eager way they were lunging up at them. He let out a frustrated sigh. While he could just drop down and take them out, his rut driven instincts were screaming at him to ignore the inept biters and take the omega.

  
“Fuck.” He cursed as he swiftly pulled himself over the gate and into the safe house with Rahim.

  
Upon landing he was immediately pushed against the gate by the omega. 

Rahim nuzzled him and whined as the alpha’s scent filled his senses with the aid of the close proximity. The smell of the strong alpha had his own pheromones secreting, his own scent saturating the air.

Rahim’s scent hit Crane’s nose and for a moment his control slipped. He closed his eyes and clutched the other tightly, the hatchet forgotten as it clanked against the pavement. He growled low, burying his nose in the junction where the omega’s shoulder and neck met. He inhaled deeply as to permanently encode the smell of his soon to be mate deep within his brain. 

  
Rahim shuddered with excitement, legs buckling under him as the alpha’s warmth encased him.

  
Feeling Rahim’s legs falter, Crane scooped him up and made for the pallet inside the deserted home. As gently as his rut riddled mind would allow, he dropped the omega on the make shift bed before hastily pushing a random bookcase into the larger of the two entrances and a fully stocked closet into the balcony’s entryway to ensure maximum security. He didn’t want anyone, not even the other runners interrupting them, and they would be here for some time. 

  
Feeling neglected, Rahim pouted and whimpered, “Kyle.”

  
Crane nearly lost it when the omega mewled his first name. If he hadn’t been rock hard before he definitely was now. The alpha responded with a growl and a speedy return, dropping to his knees and hovering over the omega as he nuzzled the supple, unmarked neck.

  
Shaky fingers clutched the front of Crane’s shirt tightly for support as more slick seeped out. 

The intoxicating aroma filled the alpha’s lungs as he inhaled deeply, a rush of lust rising from his core.   
He gazed down at Rahim, who was now panting with unbridled desire shining in his hazy eyes.

  
“Rahim.” He rasped. 

  
Green eyes sobered up a bit at the serious tone and flicked up to Crane’s.

  
With what little control he had left, he leaned down and asked, “Are you sure?” hesitancy laced the operative’s words, something Rahim did not like.

  
“Yes.” His voice quivered with sincerity as tan hands snaked up around Crane’s neck, pulling him down for a fierce kiss. 

  
The last of his inhibitions were silenced as he finally gave into his alpha instincts. Without hesitation he deepened the kiss vigorously as they moaned and ground into each other. Crane abruptly pulled away and removed the tattered remains of Rahim’s clothes along with his boots before shedding his own. He then tossed them into a heap behind them and growled in satisfaction as the omega lay naked before him, both slick and erect.

  
Rahim whimpered and pawed at the alpha’s chest, begging for attention.

  
Crane obliged and started with nipping at the tan neck, stopping to graze his teeth over the area he would mark before letting his tongue slip out and trail up the underside of Rahim’s chin. The alpha’s name slipped out of the omega’s mouth in a rather seductive manner that had Crane biting at the other’s jawline.

Rahim inhaled sharply as he called out for the man above him. “A-alpha!”

  
Another pleased growl slipped passed Crane’s lips before two fingers moved to rub against the omega’s already lubricated entrance. 

Rahim arched up into the operative with a loud, wanton moan. He needed to be taken now.

The sound reverberated in the alpha’s ears, causing his erection to throb painfully. Crane then inserted one finger eliciting a lengthy moan from the omega beneath him. A wicked smirk spread across his features as he slid another finger in. By now Rahim was a quivering mess of moans and pleas as the alpha stretched his slippery hole. 

  
“Crane, a-alpha…please I-I need—” he whined softly, trying especially hard not to seem so needy and deprived in front of the operative.

  
The alpha, however, didn’t mind at all. In fact, he’d prefer it if Rahim were more lax with his pleas and much louder. He wanted everyone and anyone to know who the omega wanted as his mate.

  
“What do you need?” he growled, sending a shiver up Rahim’s spine.

  
“I-I-nee—” Another digit was abruptly plunged into Rahim’s entrance, causing a resounding moan to escape the omega’s lips.

  
“Louder.” He demanded.

  
Obeying, a dark blush saturated the omega’s cheeks as he voiced his desires louder. “You! I need you Kyle!” 

  
The alpha snarled, thrusting his fingers deep within Rahim as a sense of power flooded his brain. Every fiber of his being in that moment screamed at him to satisfy the omega writhing beneath him, to dominate and mark him as his. 

  
Deeming Rahim slick enough, he eagerly removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. He sucked on the slicked-up digits with a satisfied hum. Rahim tasted amazing and he couldn’t wait to have more of him. As if a switch had been flicked, he growled with the sudden need for the other to offer himself up.

Rahim’s body immediately submitted to the alpha’s primal demand and instinctively rolled over. He then kept his torso lowered to the ground while his knees rose, elevating his rear.

A pleased growl sent the omega shuddering as a warm, strong hand roamed the expanse of his exposed skin. Crane then grabbed at the round flesh and spread them. He stared at the leaking hole for a second before diving to greedily lap at the sweet slick. 

A loud moan ripped from Rahim’s throat as nothing but pleasure pulsed through his veins. However, it soon became clear that it wasn’t enough and that he needed something inside him to help quell the burning ache. As if having his mind read, something wet pushed inside him drawing out another moan.

The alpha could practically here the need to be filled in his whimpered moans and decided to give the omega what he wanted by pushing his tongue past the rim. Hungrily, he swiped his tongue all along Rahim’s wet caverns, trying to draw out as many moans from the omega as he could.

“A-Alpha! P-Please!” the omega rasped out, his mind too focused on the appendage licking his walls to form coherent sentences. 

Crane smirked and pulled out only to give the hole one last teasing lick before nipping at the flesh there.

  
“Kyle…enough teasing…” Rahim whined, pushing back against the alpha for emphasis.

  
The alpha’s erection throbbed at the torturous whine and all but growled. No longer able to deny the omega or himself, Crane swiped some of the oozing slick and quickly lubricated his dick. He then aligned his throbbing hard on and all to eagerly thrust inside Rahim. 

The omega groaned as Crane penetrated him, having done this to himself many times he hardly felt any pain.

The alpha’s hands found purchase on Rahim’s hips as he rammed into the omega repeatedly. 

  
“A-alpha! Fuck me!” the omega demanded. 

Rahim’s moans only grew as Crane complied and pounded into him with reckless abandon.

The air around them soon became thick with the intoxicating smell of slick, driving Crane feral as the sweet aroma threw him into sensory overload. He snarled louder, no longer able to form words as his primal side took over completely. Every muscle tightened with each pleasured cry from the omega below him, encouraging him to hammer as hard as he dared until they were joined. 

“You want my knot, don’t you?” he smirked. He could already feel his knot starting to swell at the base and growled appreciatively when Rahim gasped in obvious bliss. 

“Yes!” Rahim moaned, too lost in the throes of pleasure to respond with anything more.

Every inch of Rahim’s body was alight with fire as his heat consumed him entirely. The waves of slick were oozing out of him much faster now that his hole was being filled by the alpha he wanted. His skin had become increasingly sensitive to touch. He moaned at the slightest amount of contact, such as Crane’s breath hitting the back of his neck. It sent a surge of pleasure up his spine and caused him to moan wildly.

He then choked on a lengthy moan as he felt the alpha’s hot tongue lavish his neck. The omega tried desperately to relish in the feeling but was immediately focused on the knot that was inflating, stretching him in a painfully good way. His body reacted by heating up even more, and all he wanted was for his alpha to make it better, to mark him and quell the toiling heat that was ravaging him. 

“A-Alpha! Please!” Rahim whined, begging to finally be thrown over the edge.

Crane smirked at the pleas and obliged, rutting into the omega with full force. A few more thrusts and Crane came hard, biting down on Rahim’s supple neck as to complete the bond.

The bite alone was enough to send the omega into ecstasy. He came hard on his chest and the mattress below as all the tension was finally released in a single orgasm.

After a few moments of panting, Rahim felt strong arms encircle his torso and pull him until he was lying on his side away from the mess. Once situated, he wiggled around to get comfortable. This made Crane growl and another burst of semen was shot into the omega’s cavern.

“Sorry.” Rahim muttered absently.

The arms gently tightened their hold on him. “Don’t be.” Crane responded huskily, lapping at the bite mark he’d just made. 

Another wave of pleasure engulfed the omega, moaning as he felt slick leaking around the knot. He heard Crane chuckle then felt the alpha’s lips pressing gentle kisses right below his ear. It sent him into a relaxed state, sighing softly as his alpha affectionately caressed and kissed him in the aftermath of their mating.

Crane hummed as he tended to his mate, every now and then burying his nose at the site where he claimed him. He had been wary of marking him at first, but when he found no signs of a break in the skin he relaxed. Rahim wasn’t going to turn, _he_ wasn’t going to be infected by them mating.

The relief that washed over him was so immense and weight-lifting that he could now enjoy their next session when his knot finally receded. For now, he concentrated on Rahim’s scent, relishing in how he found his own clinging to the other’s skin all while ignoring the dying growls coming from the infected outside.


End file.
